


3am Thoughts of You

by minxesti



Series: Rare Pairs ftw [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Minivan, Rare Pair, mininoss - Freeform, vanladd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: I stay up at night just thinking of you...





	3am Thoughts of You

Evan sat down in the living room couch, waiting for Craig to arrive any time soon. His usually happy-shy self demeanor was replaced with an emotionless stare as he tightly gripped at the suitcases. The decision was final, it had become final over three weeks ago when he found something that wasn't his, but Tyler's. Now, nothing could change his mind or stand in the way of his next goal, getting out. For once, his anxious mind was calm and he could think clearly. The clock ticked on as another hour passed by undertiered by the lack of noise.

Getting tired of waiting, he grabbed his two suitcases and walked to the front door. In his hand, a silver ring with elegant letters engraved on it was held instead of decorating his left ring finger. Opening the door, Evan threw the ring behind him and exited the building, another piece of his heart, dead. He had his car parked out front and running as soon as he reached the bottom of the apartment complex.

There was just a low hum of a running engine as he placed his stuff in the in the backseat. Closing the door, he maneuvered himself to the driver’s door, but paused at the door handle as the familiar touch of Craig’s hand came into contact with his shoulder. Craning his head slightly, his sight was drawn to panicked, blue orbs. Flustered cheeks and an alcoholic breath told him everything he needed to know.

Evan shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and turned back to the door handle. Setting himself inside, Evan rolled down the window to tell Craig his last words. “It was nice knowing you Craig, but it seems like it wasn't a mutual feeling. I won't be back, don't worry. I left the ring somewhere in the apartment, I know your lover would love it if you gave it to them.” Promptly after, Evan rolled the window back up, cutting off any excuses Craig had. Soon enough, Evan was gone, long gone.

~

Craig’s mind became much clearer as the taillights of the car sped away, only a faint blur. Standing there in the street, Craig knew he fucked up royally, but all he could do was let the tears slip by and mutter his name out occasionally. The man he was going to make his was now gone.

_He was Long Gone._


End file.
